


有一个心理状态还停留在口欲期的男友是什么体验？

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bottom Brett, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: EB基于20200828油管更新的激情复健产物
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	有一个心理状态还停留在口欲期的男友是什么体验？

Brett时常发现Eddy有些奇特的癖好。

Brett时常会察觉，有时候是在检查录影片段的时候发现的，Eddy在看到一些令他吃惊的影片片段时会将手指放进嘴里。有时候，是Brett在收拾他们喝剩下的珍珠奶茶杯时发现的，Eddy那份珍珠奶茶的吸管被他咬得坑坑洼洼的。有时候，是Brett在刷Ins下的评论区的时候，一些粉丝发的评论，“Eddy真的很喜欢嘴里有东西呢”。

“你喜欢嘴里有东西吗？”在一天的录影结束后，Brett随口问了一句。

Eddy顿时脸红了：“有人说我没有过口欲期。”

Brett不是很明白那个陌生的单词是什么意思，于是在接下来他们一起吃饭的时候他趁机查了一下手机，一个问答网站跳进了他的视野。

“有一个心理状态还停留在口欲期的男友是什么体验？”

出于好奇，Brett点开了这个链接，然后被里面栩栩如生的对于性行为的描写吓得立刻关掉了网页。一旁的Eddy凑过来看，“你在看什么，为什么脸红了？”

“没什么。”Brett说，一边往嘴里塞了更多薯条。

第二天他们的录影素材是来自于Brett在吃饭的时候找到的另外一个网站。他们一边念着音乐家留言板块下的FML体验，一边随意地点评。

“还好我们在演出的时候都没有说一些奇怪的话。”Eddy回忆起他们在波士顿后台的经历，心有余悸地说：“负责技术的工作人员忘记把我们的麦克风关掉了。”

Brett本来想说还好我们没有在后台亲热。但是想想还是忍住了冲动——反正最后这段在成片的时候都是要被剪辑掉的，他们录影的素材也足够剪出十分钟的影片了，于是Brett起身关掉正在工作的摄影机。

“噢，其实我喜欢舔脚趾。”Eddy说。

“呕，那有点恶心。”Brett下意识说。

晚上当他们洗完澡吹干头发躺平在床上的时候，Eddy突然爬到Brett的身上，用他那可怜巴巴的狗狗眼看着他。

“想做吗？”Brett问。

“嗯。”

于是他们接吻，Eddy进攻性的舌头捅进Brett半推半就最终半张开的嘴里。Brett闭上眼睛，呼吸的空气里环绕着Eddy的气息。Eddy在亲吻他的时候喜欢对Brett的嘴唇又是吸又是轻咬的，反正就是过分黏腻，过分热情，Brett伸出手支撑住Eddy的肩膀，免得Eddy将自己完全压陷进床垫里。不一会儿，他们都有了反应。Brett尤其能感受到Eddy腿间坚硬的顶着他大腿内侧的东西。

“可以吗？”Eddy吸吮着Brett的颈侧，Brett马上明白过来这是Eddy在他们上床的时候的“我要给你一个口活了”的暗示，Brett被Eddy在他身上蹭来蹭去的肌肤相亲感搞得晕头转向的，于是他点点头。

Eddy从Brett的上半身来到他的下半身，隔着搭在腰间的薄被，Brett看不见Eddy在做什么，冷不防地，他的脚趾被吸进一片潮湿之中，Brett在震惊之余感到自己的身体痉挛了一下，反射性跳起的大腿被Eddy按住。

“等等！那感觉——好奇怪。”

Brett说的话就是他此刻的感受，他从未想过这个地方会是自己的隐藏敏感带，他被Eddy舔得全身酥酥麻麻的，身体像是骨头瞬时被抽掉般变得死沉死沉，头脑反而变像羽毛飘动一样轻盈。从Brett的喉咙里发出不受他控制的呜咽声响，仿佛是为了让Brett的感受器接收到的刺激更上一层台阶似的，Eddy在Brett看不见的地方发出响亮的啧啧水声。

Brett的大脑一片空白，他已经无法思考，是哪个时点Eddy放开了他饱受肆虐的脚趾，爬到他硬得不能再硬的阴茎上又是吸又是吮的，因为他几乎是在Eddy碰到他的那一瞬间就射了出来。

那之后，Brett的耳膜里就充满嗡嗡的声响，像是突然听到高分贝音量的短笛声后，他一瞬间就脱离自己的控制，被Eddy随意摆弄了。

当他的神智稍微恢复一点的时候，Eddy已经稳稳当当地置身在他分开的腿间，Eddy的一部分正慢慢地滑入他的体内，像是一条灵活的鲶鱼一样在他颤抖的身体里一跳一跳的。Brett被高潮后的反应搞得有点疲乏，便由着Eddy对他为所欲为了，当Eddy低下头去亲他，一边在他身上磨蹭，将他小腹上的精液糊到被子上时，Brett也没有发出抗议。

Eddy推进来推进去，不一会就在Brett的体内到达了高潮。

“我大概是疯了，竟然允许你做这种事情。”Brett侧躺在床上，喃喃自语。Eddy从背后将他环抱在怀里。“不要再摸了！”Brett说，一把打掉了Eddy伸进他大腿中间的手。

“我好喜欢你。喜欢你喜欢得想要亲你，舔你，亲你的嘴，你肩膀上的那颗痣。有时候我想把你变得小小的，把你含在嘴里。”Eddy用着气音说，丝毫不感到一点羞耻。

“你是狗狗吗？”Brett皱眉。

“汪汪汪，我是你的小狗狗。”

Brett被逗笑了，他闭上眼睛，没有再说话，他想起那个问答网站，那个奇怪的问题——有一个心理状态还停留在口欲期的男友有什么体验？他终于也有资格去回答了。Brett想。

END


End file.
